Wilson MD
by SvendalMunch
Summary: The untold story of James Wilson. Wilson was never able to form meaningful relationships with anyone besides his best friend House. But when one of his patients becomes one of House's cases, he meets a woman who will change his life. Spoilers in the prologue. Spans through the House series. R&R. WilsonXOC may jump to higher rating
1. Prologue: Beginning of the End

It was late. All the lights in the condo had long been extinguished. The soft sound of the faucet dripping echoed in the empty home of Dr. and Mrs. James and Sophia Wilson. It was peaceful.

In the bedroom, the soft breath of the woman wrapped beneath the thick comforter filled the air. She was fast asleep in the huge king bed, her black tresses curling about her freshly washed face. Though she was deep in slumber, something seemed amiss.

This scene would normally have been complete with the strong arms of her oncologist husband holding her, his own breath against her neck, warm and comforting. However, this night, like many of the past nights, Mrs. Wilson slept alone. She did not smile tranquillity in her sleep, instead, looking fearful, her face lined with worry. Her fears were well placed. Four months ago, the love of her life had been handed a death sentence in the form of a medical diagnosis. Stage II Thyoma. Cancer.

He had tried an aggressive course of chemotherapy that had not succeeded. Facing death, he had decided he would live out the remainder of his life without the pain of treatment.

Good things had happened since then. James had married Sophia Sharp, they had had a beautiful honeymoon in Hawaii. It had been one of the best months of Sofia's life. But when they returned, she had agreed to let him go. He had gotten on a motorcycle and ridden into the sunset with his best friend Dr. Gregory House. He swore when things got bad, they would both come back.

She had not wanted him to go, but she knew spending time with House, who was now presumed dead and therefore couldn't just stick around, was important to James. Of course, they texted. He sent her pictures of his and House's travels and escapades on the open road. House himself was responsible for sending her half of them. But she did not call him or bother him, knowing, even when his health declined, she would still have time with him. So she would await his return.

And so she had. She lay, asleep in the bed they had shared, awaiting the call that would reunite her with her husband, and, inevitably, mark their last minutes together.

It was then, in the bitter sweet silence, the sharp ringtone of her mobile phone cut through the darkness. Sophia's eyes snapped open.

Without a moment's hesitation, the phone was to her ear, barely glancing at the name. "Hello?"

"Hello Sophia."

Instantly, tears swelled in her eyes. The sound of her husband's voice released the dam that had walled off her pain and emotions, feeling them rush forth. "James…" she whispered, fighting to keep her tone even "Has it been two months already?"

It was almost as if she could hear him smile. "It would seem so." He returned, tone light but with seriousness hidden beneath.

Sophia bite her lip, the tears still flowing. "Saw the pictures. That leather jacket looks incredible on you." She teased, unable to hide a small sniffle.

"I'll have to model it in private when I get home." He responded.

Silence. Though it had been a joke, the indication of him returning home meant…

"Sophia…" James' voice had turned very grave "It's time."

A small sob escaped the woman's throat. "How bad?" She asked meekly, her strength leaving her.

"I'm not well enough for the bike anymore." He admitted, a slight pain apparent in his words "House and I are flying back in the morning."

Sophia didn't answer. Her heart was bursting, shattering. It had been easy to live in the moment, pretend this was just a cruel joke. Up until now. "I know it's inconvenient but, would you be able to pick us up from the airport? I don't feel comfortable taking House on local transport."

"Of course. I'll send Brenda a text in the morning to get one of the interns to watch the phones for the day."

She would have insisted on getting him anyway. As soon as he was back, she had no plans to leave his side again. "Thank you, sweetheart." James' voice was genuine and warm.

Sophia felt her heart swell. She could not begin to elaborate in words on just how much she adored this man. "I...I miss you so much…"

Fresh hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard the sound of a throat clearing. But when her husband's voice returned, he had not been triumphant in choking back his own tears. "I miss you too." He choked.

Sophia burst into sobs. "I'm...s-sorry James…" She apologized, guilt flooding her "I...promised…"

"Don't you apologize to me." James said through gritted teeth "You've been stronger then I could have...ever asked for…"

Sophia's sobs grew stronger. She could hear James' own weak sniffles. After a minute of crying, Sophia regained herself enough to stifle herself. A moment of silence. "At least I can finally kiss you again tomorrow." She chuckled faintly, throwing a weak positive.

His soft chortle lifted her spirits a bit. "I can't wait…" he began, making himself laugh harder "...to hold you again. And sleep in my own bed! House is not very good at being the little spoon."

Sophia laughed lightly, still choking back her sadness. "What time?"

"Eight. Assuming House makes it through security without getting busted."

"So...ten then?" She joked, knowing House was likely to make some kind of issue.

"Probably a safe bet." Wilson responded, the faintest trace of exasperation in his voice.

"Okay, I'll be there."

She knew the conversation was closing. Before she could speak, James did. "I love you, Sophia."

Sophia smiled, feeling the water works welling back up. "I love you too, James." She whispered.

The two were silent. James cleared his throat. "I should get back to the room. House seems to be harassing the maid."

"Of course. Get some sleep." She urged "If you think you get to rest tomorrow when it's the first time I've seen my husband since the honeymoon, you're crazy."

Wilson laughed. "Oh, I'm looking forward to it."

Another moment of silence. "Good night, Sophia."

A sad sigh. "Good night, James."

A soft click. The line was dead. Sophia put the phone down on her night stand. She tucked herself back into the bed, getting comfortable. Her body turned to face the empty space next to her. Tomorrow, her husband would be there, looking back at her and stroking her hair. Tomorrow, she would be curled up in his arms again.

Tomorrow…

Tomorrow was the beginning of the end.


	2. The Set Up

"Paging Doctor Wilson. You're needed in the clinic."

The soft clack of a pen dropping onto an open file atop the desk of Doctor James Wilson, head of Oncology, was a sign of the man behind said desks distinct anguish. A soft sigh escaped him, a hand reaching up to massage his forehead. Through gritted teeth his voice hissed one word.

"House."

Of course it was House. It was _always_ House. Conveniently, right before he had to see one of his patients. Why else would he be called down to the clinic when his hours for the week were done? House.

Wilson rose reluctantly from his desk. Whatever it was, he was fuming now and House was gonna hear about it. With three strides, he was out the door and heading down the hall. He was planning to make this little field trip very swift. He was seeing Marissa Sharp in twenty minutes to recommend yet another round of radiation for her stage three lung cancer. He rather enjoyed Marissa. She had a cynical humor but the two liked the same prize fighters. He was hoping it was a good day and they could discuss last nights match.

His foot tapped impatiently the entire elevator ride down. When the soft ding signaled the arrival at the clinic floor, Wilson stormed out. Of course, he entered to find the familiar sight of Doctor Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine for Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, arms crossed, arguing vehemently with Doctor Gregory House, Head of the Diagnostics Department, who looked...painfully satisfied.

"You can not keep treating patients like lab experiments!" Cuddy shouted inches from House's smug face "Why do I have to explain the ethical issues with this every single time?"

"I managed to diagnose Hashimoto's disease in a man only presenting constipation, who cares how I did it?" House returned, his tone touching on a laugh "Besides, no one was hurt, I saved a life, and, wouldn't you know it? Your ass remains bulbous and shapely. Everyone wins."

Before Cuddy could start her retort, Wilson stepped forward and between them both. "You two think there might be a better place then the middle of the crowded clinic to be having this little argument?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes until they landed on Wilson. He was giving them both his sternest look. Admittedly, his stern look was not very intimidating, but it got the point across. "Well that's just plain no fun, isn't it?" House teased, leaning forward against his cane in that way that made you wanna just knock his sarcastic lights out.

"My office." Cuddy cut in "Now."

Wilson eyed House disapprovingly with an air of I told you so satisfaction. House shrugged and hobbled after her. Wilson watched them and made to head back for the elevator when Cuddy called "Where do you think you're going?"

Wilson turned around. Cuddy was beckoning him with her long index finger. His face twisted into exasperation "Why me?" He asked, knowing the answer.

As House's best friend, anything House did wrong fell on Wilson. Not in the sense that he was actually responsible but in the way that Wilson was the "adult" of the two of them so Cuddy always figured she should scold the parent as well as the child. She didn't give him an answer however, instead, turning to strut angrily into her office. Wilson's eyes rolled and his shoulder dropped in defeat, resigning himself to the fact that it was better to appease the one who signs his paychecks.

After a solid ten minutes of listening to the two argue and having to mediate the usual workplace drama caused by House's desire to get under everyone's skin, Wilson was finally able to excuse himself when his pager indicated Marissa was awaiting him in his office. His patient was infinitely more important than listening to two sexually repressed people argue about everything _but_ their feelings for each other. He spent the entire elevator ride grumbling to himself about how much of an insufferable jerk his best friend was.

He entered his office, ready to greet his patient. However, at the sound of the door opening, two heads turned. One was, of course, Marissa Sharp. She wore a bandana to hide her hairless head and a sluggish but genuine smile that met her dark bag encircled brown eyes. She looked as hellish as you'd expect anyone who'd endured a year of rigorous chemotherapy and radiation tos.

But the woman next to her was unfamiliar to the oncologist. She was, in a word, striking. Her long, carefully kept black hair hung about her pale face. Her nose was slender, her eyes piercing ice and ringed in meticulously perfected cosmetics, her cheeks soft, and her lips a supple pink. She held herself with grace and beauty, seated on the very edge of the couch. Wilson must have been staring for longer then he should have been because Marissa cleared her throat loudly.

James shook his head slightly and his eyes snapped back to Marissa, who, to his annoyance, had a sly look on his face. "Good afternoon, Doc." she greeted, sounding amused.

Wilson gathered himself before smiling to return the greeting "And good afternoon to you as well Marissa!" He returned, overdoing it just a tad.

As he shut the door behind him, the other woman stood up. "I'm Sophia Sharp, Marissa's sister." She introduced, extending her hand to him "I'm sorry we haven't met until now."

Wilson took it and shook it gently. "I'm Dr. Wilson." He smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her hands were modestly manicured and slightly calloused. He supposed she worked a lot with them. When she stood, he noticed she was rather tall, almost his own height. Though, she was wearing heels. Her attire was a business casual. A loose red satin blouse and tight black pencil skirt. Directly contrasting the loose navy sweats her sister was wearing. After their introduction was finished, she returned to sitting and James grabbed the file off his desk. But before he could begin, Marissa addressed her sister.

"You don't have to stay for this part, Soph, it's pretty boring."

Sophia frowned. "I'm not leaving you here to have to take the bus home again." She responded, sounding irritated "Last time I did that, you got lost downtown for six hours and I found you at a dive bar doing shots with a biker named Killer."

Wilson had to fight back a chuckle. "Oh come on, you had fun after you pulled the stick outta your ass!" Marissa returned, grinning "You danced on the bar singing 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' and let six of Killers friends do body shots of ya."

Sophia turned seventeen different shades of scarlet. "That's...that's not the point!" She sputtered, enraged and embarrassed "Point is: I'm not letting you try and get yourself home!"

Marissa laughed and waved a hand as if to blow the notion away. "Yeah, yeah! I won't sneak out. Doc will make sure I am returned to you when he's finished." She motioned to Wilson, who was watching this exchange with stifled amusement.

Sophia's eyebrow raised and her lips pursed. She wasn't buying it. "Look." Marissa argued "Just, go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, okay? I'll meet you there when we're done."

Sophia's eyes turned to Doctor Wilson, locking his gaze. "Will you escort her personally?" She asked simply.

Wilson smiled. "I would be happy to."

Sophia eyed both of them with suspicion. "If you aren't down there in an hour, I'll be back to skin whoever is left."

She stood up. But before she left, she leaned down to brush the top of her sister's head with a kiss. Marissa batted her away with a feigned sound of disgust. "Get out of here!" She protested, but patted her sister's cheek.

Sophia giggled slightly. "It was nice meeting, Doctor. Take good care of my big sis."

Wilson nodded. "Of course. And it was nice meeting you as well."

They smiled politely before she exited the office. As soon as the door closed Marissa's face seemed to narrow into mischievous glee. "Hot, isn't she?"

Wilson's ears turned a few shades pinker. "I...uhm…" he tried to find the best way to respond to the pointed question "I think we should focus on your MRI results."

"Come on, doc!" Marissa teased, "That's no fun!"

She seemed to be in good spirits today, though she looked worse then he'd last seen her. "My drop dead gorgeous sister breezes in here and you wanna talk about tumors?"

Her sister was very beautiful. Wilson sighed. "She was very pretty, yes." He admitted shortly.

Marissa's face lit up slightly. "Oh yeah? I thought you might be into dark haired chicks!"

Wilson gave her a stern eye. "You are not about to tell me you're trying to set me up with your sister."

This wasn't the first time Wilson had discussed his single status with Marissa. He liked to make connections with his patients, she was no different. After finding out he was recently divorced, Marissa had been bugging him every session to find out what types of women he liked to date. He could usually dissuade her with boxing match banter but he suspected that was not the case today.

"Why? Is it working?" She asked eagerly.

Wilson eyed her, not responding. "She's smart, funny, likes bowling and karaoke, can do impressions of every scooby doo gang member, and…I mean, you saw her." Marissa listed, clearly uncaring of whether her tumors had grown or shrunk "She's the catch of a lifetime!"

She wasn't going to back off the topic. "I don't think I'm quite ready to date anyone yet, but thank you." He put simply.

Marissa gave him a distrustful look. "Can we please get back to the results of your last test?" He pleaded, hanging the sheets on his light board.

"If you insist." She replied, still eyeing him.

Wilson switched on the machine, illuminating the images. "As of your last CT Scan, it appears your tumors have shrunk down almost 2 centimeters." Wilson explained happily "Looks like the Chemo is working."

Marissa stared at them in disbelief. "Really? You're...you're sure?"

He could hear the apprehension in her voice. She had been undergoing treatment for so long and this was the first time she had received any good news. "See for yourself." He pointed at the two scans "The improvement is small but it's visible."

Wilson waited but Marissa didn't move. She was still staring at the scans. It was normal to be surprised but Wilson was a little concerned.

And then, without warning, Marissa's head slumped back. Her body started to convulse, shaking and vibrating uncontrollably. Wilson sprung into action. He dashed to the door and slung it open. "I need help in here!" He shouted.

He ran back into his office and leapt onto the couch, holding Marissa as still as possible as her body seized. What in the hell was going on? It so happened that House's office was right next door. The ones to respond to Wilson's cry for help were House's fellows. The young and handsome Doctor Chase crashed through the door first, assessing the scene before dashing to help hold Marissa steady. Doctor Foreman was second in and he ran straight for the phone to call up a gurnie. Cameron entered after. "What happened?" She asked, joining them in holding her steady.

"I don't know!" Wilson answered honestly "She just started seizing!"

Wilson looked fearfully at his patient. She got her wish. He was definitely gonna be seeing more of her sister.

 _Hello readers! So glad you decided to pick up this story! Sorry the prologue was misleading! I wanted to give you a small view of whats to come so you can watch Sophia and James' story unfold, knowing its heading where the show headed! This is only the beginning of a nice long and turmoil filled relationship! So stick around and please review!_


End file.
